Si él es feliz, yo soy feliz
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Siempre Makoto es el que se enamora de Haruka y sufre por él pero que pasaría si Makoto solo ve a Haruka como un amigo y el pelinegro lo ve como el amor de su vida? Makorin, harumako


**Notas:**

Hi! :3 soy amai uchiha namikaze ahora con una historia algo triste u.u espero que sea de su agrado. Últimamente como me vinieron varias ideas de mi pareja favorita y estoy escribiendo como loca xP aunque les gustaría que haga un oneshot de tatsuhisa sama y Nobunaga kun?

Ese par de lokillos también me agradan ewe me gustaría que tatsuhisa sama se lo ukeara a Nobunaga kun :3 bien que Nobunaga quiere ser ukeado por su senpai x3

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Algunos fragmentos del oneshot lo tomé de la novela HIGH SPEED! Y el anime free! Y free eternal summer

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí.

SI ÉL ES FELIZ, YO SOY FELIZ

Dicen que si te casas en enero no te irá bien económicamente durante el matrimonio. Esta creencia surge de la estadística porque la mayor parte de los matrimonios no se llevan a cabo en enero por los gastos que implican las fiestas de diciembre. Pero en el caso de este par, le importaba un bledo esta superstición.

El sonido incesante de mi despertador me sacó de mis pensamientos, esta noche tampoco pude conciliar el sueño. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar mi celular y apagar el despertador pero mis orbes se posaron en la pantalla táctil y miré fijamente la fecha: 25 de Enero.

Me acurruqué entre las sábanas como si quisiese calmar la tormenta de mis pensamientos y el dolor de mi corazón. Porque las cosas ocurrían de esa manera? Si él puede leerme como si fuese un libro abierto, acaso nunca se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él?

Una sonrisa amarga adornó mi demacrado rostro, pensé que Makoto sentía lo mismo que yo; me ilusionaba con cada detalle que tenía hacia mi persona, su preocupación en demasía, su fidelidad en los momentos más críticos de mi vida, su hermosa sonrisa que me regalaba todas las mañanas mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, su gran paciencia hacia conmigo, simplemente lo amaba.

Pero hasta que apareció un remolino lleno de vitalidad y energía derrumbando mi tranquilo y perfecto mundo, aquellos orbes escarlatas y cabellos carmesí llamaron la atención de mi fiel amigo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Rin Matsuoka, su intento de presentación ante la clase acaparó la curiosidad de todo el salón y la primera persona que habló con él fue Makoto regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto. Sin pensarlo lo había llevado hacia donde se encontraba la piscina y aquel árbol de cerezo.

_Me gustaría nadar así algún día, en una piscina llena de pétalos de cerezo—_Dijo Rin sonando extrañamente emocionado

Aunque la primera conversación que tuvieron rin y Makoto fue en un torneo de natación, el pelirrojo se acercó hacia donde estábamos diciendo que era rápido, Makoto como siempre respondió por mí ya que no sabíamos a quien se refería. Desde ese momento sabía que era mi eterno rival, al comienzo me fastidiaba y me hacía enojar en demasía pero cuando pasaba el tiempo empecé a formar de cierta forma un lazo de amistad con el Matsuoka.

Sabía que las competencias que me hacía eran para llamar la atención del poseedor de orbes esmeraldas y mirada llena de esperanza; mi corazón dolía cada vez que salíamos a correr y verlos conversar animadamente ellos dos, el brillo de los ojos de Makoto era tan hermoso y cálido cuando veía a Rin y las risillas cómplices entre ellos de las ocurrencias del pequeño rubio. También me enteré en el incidente de la bufanda de Aki y cuando fui al hospital, rin y Makoto iban juntos; la preocupación del pelirrojo hacia Makoto. Cuando Makoto decidió de vez de llamarlo Matsuoka-kun pasó a ser RinRin. Makoto estaba agradecido de cierta forma con Rin por habernos convencido hacer el relevo, ya que por esa situación encontró su estilo de nado.

Después de haber ganado el relevo, nuestro amigo pelirrojo se marchó a Australia pero antes tuvimos un enfrentamiento. No le comente nada a Makoto porque lo más seguro es que se preocuparía en demasía por Rin. La tristeza le embargaba cada vez que mencionábamos a Rin, ni siquiera una mísera carta nos había mandado.

El tiempo pasó dejando atrás nuestros días de infancia y abriéndose paso a nuestra adolescencia, Rin regresó a nuestras vidas como siempre destruyendo todo a su paso. Era costumbre verlo tratando de retarme para saber quién era mejor nadando. No puedo negarlo que estaba tranquilo ya que veía la relación de Makoto y Rin se había distanciado, apenas conversaban o eso era lo que creía. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando fui con Rin a Australia y el mismo pelirrojo me dijo que tenía conocimiento sobre los planes de Makoto para su futuro, mi corazón se estremeció al escucharlo; Makoto tenía tanta confianza en él y a mí me dejó de lado? Aunque estaba muy agradecido con Rin, pero después me enteré que Makoto y él habían acordado como si fuesen mis padres para conseguir mi camino. Los dos se preocupaban por mi persona, pero Rin se preocupaba más por Makoto. De los propios labios de Gou me comentó que cuando fuimos al campamento, Rin había preguntado por Makoto, dejando a su hermana menor muy sorprendida.

Makoto también de cierta forma consentía a rin, al parecer nunca se olvidó el deseo de mi rival: nadar en una piscina lleno de pétalos de cerezos y trató de hacerlo realidad pero la lluvia llevó la alegría de mis amigos al igual que los pétalos que estaban en la piscina.

Decidí ir con Makoto a Tokio para realizar nuestros sueños; no podía estar sin Makoto, mi corazón lo aclamaba a gritos verlo todos los días pero no era posible. Sus clases en la universidad y mis entrenamientos hacia que cada vez nos veamos menos, salíamos a cenar juntos pero en varias ocasiones le encontraba entretenido en su móvil masajeándose con Rin.

_Haru… Rin te manda saludos, ahh! Me dijo que algún día me llevará a conocer Australia; quizás vaya cuando este de vacaciones en la universidad_- dejó de lado su libro y mirándome con una sonrisa

Debí de haber ido con él a Australia, quizás de esa forma habría cambiado algo del futuro de Makoto. En Australia Makoto y Rin decidieron ser enamorados, Makoto no me dijo nada sobre su relación, mucho menos Rin; él sabía que sentía algo especial por el poseedor de cabellos oliva. Cayó como un baldazo de agua fría cuando nagisa hablaba muy animadamente sobre Makoto, Rin y su relación.

El tiempo pasaba y cada triunfo que obtenía el Matsuoka se lo dedicaba a su enamorado, Makoto empezó a trabajar en un club de natación como entrenador; de vez en cuando iba a visitarlo pero cada vez era menos. No soportaba escucharlo hablar de mi rival, ¿que tenía él que yo no tenía?

_Makoto ¿qué fue lo que te hizo enamorar de Rin?_- en una de nuestras salidas después del trabajo, esa pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarlo. Makoto me miró muy sorprendido y se sonrojó de golpe

_Veras… cuando vi a Rin por primera vez, su imagen se quedó impregnada en mi memoria. Pero cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado fue ese día en la competencia regionales llegó hacia la habitación donde compartíamos y trató de animarme_- trató de esconder una sonrisa con su mano

Y llegó el día donde Makoto decidió dar un paso muy importante de su vida. En medio del bullicio de los villancicos, las luces de colores que tintineaban adornando el lugar donde estábamos reunidos, el ambiente cálido a pesar de la horrible nevada que cubría las calles, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes Makoto pidió matrimonio a Rin un 25 de diciembre. Los padres de Makoto y la mamá de Rin felicitaban y daban su bendición a los futuros esposos; Gou lloraba de felicidad junto con nagisa mientras Rei frotaba suavemente la espalda de su enamorado. Makoto limpiaba las lágrimas del pelirrojo con su mano y besando sus labios para sellar el pacto de que pronto contraerán nupcias, el anillo de compromiso relucía en el dedo de rin. Mientras yo… lloraba por dentro, mi corazón se hizo añicos al verlos tan felices aunque mi rostro no mostraba algún cambio.

Después empezaron la preparación de su matrimonio, uno de esos días Makoto y su futuro esposo se fueron a visitarme a mi departamento; el propósito de su visita era que me invitaban muy cordialmente a su ansiado matrimonio. Miré con tristeza la tarjeta en donde estaba escrito el lugar, hora y fecha de su boda; 25 de enero. Pregunté por qué decidieron esa fecha.

_Queríamos casarnos el mismo día que Makoto me pidió matrimonio, pero casarnos en navidad? Entonces decidimos aplazarlo un mes más y nos casaremos en enero pero el día queda inmutable_- respondió rin mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto

Como es costumbre reenvié la invitación confirmando mi asistencia, los días pasaban y trataba de tranquilizar mi adolorido corazón para tal evento. De vez en cuando iba a visitar a rin para ver si todos los preparativos estaban en orden, el pelirrojo se notaba la felicidad en su rostro mostrándome los catálogos de bodas, adornos matrimoniales, trajes de novios, los aros de matrimonio, el arreglo floral.

No podía ver a la cara a Makoto, cada vez que se me acercaba y su típico "haru" salía de sus labios, quería quebrarme en llanto y gritar cuanto lo amo. Todos estaban muy entusiasmado y yo trataba de actuar como siempre, como si no me importara mucho pero apoyando a la pareja de novios en cualquier problema.

De nuevo el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, fruncí el ceño y conteste de mala gana.

_Haru-chan_!- la voz chillona de nagisa hacia que me doliera la cabeza- _dónde estás? Ya deberías de estar en el hotel! Ahhh… de seguro que estas en la bañera todavía, apúrate antes que venga rin!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté de mi lecho y me dirigí a darme una ducha rápida. Nunca imagine que el tiempo se había pasado volando, solo bastaron unos minutos y ya estaba con mi traje listo para enfrentarme con mi verdadera realidad.

El taxi me esperaba para enrumbarme hacia donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia de matrimonio, cada vez que me acercaba mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía en demasía. Es invierno pero el día está despejado, como si fuese primavera los pájaros cantaban y el cielo azul parecía sacado de una pintura.

Llegue al lugar donde indicaba la invitación, con paso apresurado me dirigí hacia el salón donde se realizaba el matrimonio. Era tarde y lo más probable es que todos los invitados estén ahí, si tengo suerte Rin todavía no estaría en ese lugar. Crucé el umbral de la recepción y mis ojos dieron un vistazo panorámico del lugar, era hermoso. El camino hacia el altar había un túnel de ramas de cerezos, los pétalos caían con elegancia dando un cierto toque místico al lugar y al final del túnel se encontraban ellos. Makoto y rin sujetados de las manos mientras decían sus votos ante todos los presentes.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de mi existencia, todos miraban fijamente a las personas que juraban amor eterno. Estaba tentado a alzar la mano y exclamar con todas mis energías que amo a Makoto Tachibana. Pero… al ver esa sonrisa que tanto adoro era dedicada a otra persona, de mis zafiros orbes escaparon algunas lágrimas. Mi alma lloraba en ese momento en donde declaraban a rin esposo de mi Makoto. Rin Tachibana, yo deseaba toda mi vida convertirme en Haruka Tachibana y viene otro robándose mi más preciado anhelo.

_Haru!_- los señores Tachibana Matsuoka se acercaron hacia mí, los invitados hablaban muy animados y la música hacia que no les escuchara con claridad- _pensaba que no ibas a venir_- un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Makoto, Rin miró a su esposo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él

_Estaba en la bañera, lo siento_- susurré desviando la mirada, no tenía el valor de verlos tan felices

_Nunca vas a cambiar haru…_- se quejó el pelirrojo dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro- _disfruta de la fiesta_- sin nada más que decir ellos se acercaron a otra mesa agradeciendo por estar presente en este momento tan especial para ellos dos.

Mis ojos se posaron en aquel bonsái que adornaba el centro de la mesa. Sakura, Rin amaba esa flor y era obvio que en el día de su matrimonio aquella flor emblemática estaría presente. Antes de retirarme, mi mirar se posó en el centro de la sala de baile; los novios se movían al compás de la música susurrándose algunas cosas al oído y de vez en cuando uniendo sus labios. Los anillos resplandecían ante mis ojos. No podía estar ahí un minuto más.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar y apenas di un paso al exterior el cielo se volvió gris y algunas gotas empezaron a mojar mi traje. No le di mucha importancia y camine sin un rumbo fijo. Fue ahí donde entendí, si tu amas de verdad a una persona lo que tú quieres es verla feliz no?, aunque no sea feliz a tu lado y consiga la felicidad en los brazos de otra persona. El amor no siempre va ser correspondido, Makoto se feliz.

FIN


End file.
